Liquid Confidence
by The Space Cat
Summary: Asuna, now freed from ALO, decides to have her friends over for a dinner party. However, a few too many glasses later, the events of the evening begin to turn a little... adult. Contains both a straight and yuri lemon, strong language at times and of course, a reasonable amount of alcohol. Please review, I'll take any critiques you may have.


**A/N: I realise now after I've written this that Shino isn't introduced until after GGO, whereas this is set just a few weeks after the crux of Season 1 where the ALO arc finishes (I haven't watched SAO in a while). Suspend your disbelief please.**

 **Also, this is the first time I've published a story like this. I tried to set it apart a little by making it a little less 'perfect porn-scenario' and more like 'drunk teenagers left alone for a while', as well as incorporating a little humour into both lemons. Don't take this fic too seriously, and it will most likely be a one shot. Hope you enjoy it anyway!**

 _'Thoughts'_

 _~Flashback~_

"Speech"

 _"Sarcasm"_

* * *

Thunder crackled above Kazuto as he sped through the narrow streets on his motorbike towards the Yuuki estate. _'I really should've just caught a bus'_ he mused to himself, as he took a corner at speed. _'Then again, a bus would've only made me even later than I already am. Damn Kaz, learn to set alarms'_. Soon enough however, he pulled into the driveway of his destination, just as it began to drizzle down. Taking it inside the open and waiting carport, he dashed back outside in the increasingly heavy rain towards the main entrance of the house, ringing the doorbell.

As he stood in front of the door he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the glass. His tousled black hair sparkled under the porchlight, speckled with rainwater. He wore a dark-brown leather jacket with a few zippers, a simple grey tee, black jeans that were starting to fade, and black joggers. He glanced at his face, and began to notice how much he had grown in the few years he had known Asuna. They had come a long way, and the way he appeared now looked like a veteran compared to his 14 year old self when he was plunged into the death game. While only 17 now, he believed that if face-to-face with himself 3 years ago, he would have advice to last him a lifetime, about many of the finer points of life that he had long neglected as an early teenager – friendships, courage, love-

The door opened and Asuna's smiling face entered his vision. "Come in! The weather's only getting worse," she remarked, as the former swordsman walked inside. He took a moment to look at his girlfriend; she wore a red cardigan over a white t-shirt with some light brown pants. She wore a pair of fluffy pink socks with no shoes, and her hair back in a messy ponytail. He couldn't help but smile seeing her

"Sorry I'm late, I lost track of time" Kazuto remarked

"Truly it's fine, the others haven't been here very long anyway. C'mon, we shouldn't keep them waiting" she replied, planting a light peck on his cheek. They went inside hand-in-hand over to where Rika, Keiko and Shino were sitting waiting.

"Wow _Kirito-kun_ , nice to see you on time for your first dinner with Asuna in real life" Rika remarked, sarcasm practically dripping off her words. She wore a pink hoodie over a black shirt and dress with black Doc Martins, and had a newly added pink strip to her hair.

A smaller hand poked her hard in the kidney. "Oi Rika, cut it out, it's not exactly great weather outside. We're just glad you're here Kazuto" Keiko said, Shino nodding in approval. The younger girl wore a long yellow dress and light brown sandals – a ray of sunshine in comparison to the horrid weather outside. Shino wore a brown long sleeved shirt which exposed a grey bra strap, with blue jeans and Converses.

"Thanks, I really do apologise though, I should've got here sooner if there wasn't so much traffic." Kazuto admitted, draping his jacket over the back of his chair, and slumping into it.

"Well, dinner's practically ready, could someone come grab the cutlery?" Asuna piped up from the kitchen. All four guests got up almost simultaneously, and wandered over to the host.

"Oh, uh… you didn't all… whatever. It's fine. Just grab a knife and fork for yourselves, and if you'd like a drink, cups are up there." She said, gesturing with her elbows toward a cupboard, hands full with a large stew pot. Everyone did as they were asked, and soon dinner was served, a large beef stroganoff with assorted vegetables through it. Clearly, Asuna's cooking skill was not restricted to the world of Aincrad, as with every the meat seemed full of flavour and beautifully tender.

Asuna also poured her guests a glass of Shiraz each, to their surprise. "You're welcome to just stick to your own drinks, however this is the first dinner party I've ever held, so I thought I'd try and be a bit more adult about it." Keiko stuck to her cordial, however the other 3 girls and Kazuto decided to let loose a little.

All throughout dinner, the two lovebirds were kicking each other's feet under the table and causing 'accidental' hand contact, something which was noticed, but unsaid by each of the other guests at the table, an air of awkwardness in the room as each of the girls reflected on their own time with the black-haired boy. Asuna eventually got away from her partner and back to the kitchen to retrieve the dessert for the evening.

Asuna brought a tray lined with cookies, sweets and sliced fruits, with a large fondue pot in the middle. Keiko practically jumped out of her seat, and Rika almost drooled down her front. Shino's eyes went wide as she unassumingly looked up from her phone towards the large platter.

"You made a fondue? For us?" Keiko squealed in excitement. "I certainly did. The cookies were also freshly made this morning" Asuna replied, a prideful grin spread across her face as she saw the reaction of the youngest guest.

She sat back in her seat, and Kazuto rubbed her back as if to say 'good job', which she responded to with a quick peck on the lips. As they began to lose themselves in each other's eyes, Rika successfully broke their trance with a fake gagging noise, prompting a chuckle from the swordsman and a blush from his Lightning Flash. "Well, don't just sit there! This needs to be eaten!" She exclaimed, and everyone began to dig in.

By the end of the meal, everyone was sufficiently full for the next month. The small beast tamer let out a light burp, before realising where she was, and promptly apologising, burying her head in her hands, giving everyone else a good laugh at her expense. Then, for the first time that evening, they all became aware of how heavy the rain actually was outside, it was practically a torrential downpour.

"Yeah, so my Dad just asked whether I could stay here tonight? He can't really come get me in the storm" Rika asked.

"Of course. In fact, I'd prefer it if all of you stayed over tonight instead of trying to head home in this rain."

"Ooooh Asuna, one dinner and you're already getting Kazuto to stay the night? And with all your friends here too! You're such a little minx" Rika laughed as her friend began to turn a deep shade of red. Another poke to the ribs from Keiko snapped her back to reality.

"Well anyway, we have plenty of couches and blankets, as well as 2 guest rooms, so if you girls would like to take one, and Kazuto could take the other?" Asuna changed the subject.

"Oh so now you won't even let the poor guy sleep w- Ow! Shit Keiko, that's actually sore now" Rika began, before the smaller girl promptly stopped her again, much to Shino's amusement.

"I'll take a couch, it's fine," Kazuto said calmly, as the two girls assaulted each other with pokes.

After a lengthy argument over who got the room to themselves, Shino managed to snag a room to herself, and Rika and Keiko reluctantly agreed to share a bed.

As the night went on, and more glasses of wine (and eventually moving onto some mixed spirits) were drunk, the effects started to become noticeable. Rika would sometimes laugh uncontrollably at a joke, cracked by the semi-inebriated Kazuto, prompting the other two girls to snigger purely at the snorting mess alone. Keiko, also eventually having a glass, began to wobble around a little, but eventually felt too tired, and thus retired to the room early. The four remaining friends put on a movie and settled in, Rika and Shino sitting on one couch, and Asuna and Kazuto lying together on another. The rom-com they put on wasn't particularly good, but it was funny enough for Rika, and romantic enough for the couple.

Shino looked over at the couple on the couch. Asuna was lying in front of Kir- Kazuto, their legs were intertwined, and Kazuto seemed to be giving her a back massage. _'As much as I hate to admit it, those two do seem pretty perfect for each other. Though, I wish it was me instead of her… or him.'_ She thought to herself, then looked over at Rika, her eyes locked on the TV. _'Y'know Rika, you're not too bad yourself, but I'll never tell you.'_

 _'Is she looking at me? Come on Rika, you've wanted this for a while, just look around and check.'_ The blacksmith broke her trance and looked away from the movie to her couch buddy, who had her head cocked to the side, glasses down her perky nose a little with a small smile across her rosy cheeks (from the alcohol or something else? Who knows…). Her hair hung loosely across her face, and she seemed concentrated on her midsection. Without thinking, Rika reached over and brushed the hair back over her ear, causing Shino to break her concentration, and look back up at the now smirking brunette. They locked eyes for a moment, before Shino shook her head, and went back to the movie, her already blushed face becoming even redder. Rika just laughed lightly and snuggled in next to her, head in the other girl's lap, much to the other's surprise.

Asuna, watching all of this adopted a slightly confused face. While she knew Rika wasn't one to favour one gender over another, she was surprised to see how Shino was responding to it. While she knew Sinon fell for Kirito, clearly Kazuto wasn't as much to her taste. As she thought this, her swordsman hit a knot in her back muscles prompting her to instinctually moan at the sensation of his massaging fingers. However, she hadn't realised the volume at which this moan escaped her lips, as the two girls turned and stared with an amused look, and Kazuto poked her on the cheek. Burying her face in the couch cushion, everyone returned to what they were doing.

The movie ended, and so did another bottle of wine. Not that either couple really noticed, both too engrossed in their partner that they couldn't care less. The two SAO survivors were basically making out on their couch, and the blacksmith and sniper were engaged in some heavy petting. The rain outside was still bucketing down, but no one could care less.

"Oh shit! I almost forgot!" Kazuto exclaimed, suddenly breaking their kiss, and jumping off the couch. He grabbed his jacket, and headed to the door, cracking the lock.

"Babe, it can wait until morning, surely!" Asuna called, half-drunk but still concerned.

'It's fine, I'll be in and out" he reassured his girlfriend, opened the door, and charged out into the cold wind and rain towards his bike.

Under the car shade, he had a moment of respite from the storm, however he was already soaked, the rain sobering him rather quickly despite the amount of alcohol he'd had that night. Opening the small luggage compartment at the back of his bike, he retrieved a small wrapped gift, and tucked it into his jacket. _'I really hope she likes it, I hope it reminds her of the good times in SAO'_ he thought to himself, before steeling himself and dashing back to the house.

As he walked back inside, Asuna stumbled over to him, the smell of wine on her breath. "Oh Kirito- I mean Kazzzzuto… y-you're all wet! Come onnn, we've got… you've gotta take a bath now" she told her boyfriend in a drunken drawl. "And you need to go to bed babe, let's go" he said, practically dragging Asuna upstairs towards the bathroom and her room.

The couple stumbled into the bathroom, and Asuna began to run the bath. "Asuna, I'm fine with a shower, you should go sleep off all that wine" the black-haired boy said. "Awww, but I wanted a bath too…" the ginger girl whined in reply, trying to summon all of her remaining charm. Kazuto was taken aback by her forwardness, assuming that she had been hit a little harder than he had by her drinks. "Whatever. Just hold on a sec though," he conceded, pulling the box back out of his jacket pocket.

"Is that for me?" Asuna asked, cocking her head slightly to the side.

 _"Well, I wouldn't have wrapped it if I bought it for myself, would I?"_ he teased in response.

She huffed, before taking the box from his hands. She neatly tore open the packaging to find a small velvet box. "I-is this?"

"Open it, I think you'll like it"

Asuna opened the lid of the box, and took out a pendant with a heart shaped crystal that looked incredibly familiar.

"I went past a jeweller, and I saw this… I hope it reminds you of all our times in SAO" Kazuto admitted, blushing slightly.

"Oh my god, I-I can't… I love it Kazuto, thank you!" She said, brimming with tears, as she held a near perfect replica of Yui's Heart in her hand.

She threw herself into a hug, and the couple embraced as the rain continued to pour and the bath continued to fill. They reluctantly broke their contact as Asuna turned off the tap, and they both began to disrobe. She placed the necklace on the vanity, and returned her attention to Kazuto

Back on the couch Rika and Shino were lying on each other in silence, tension slowly building as they stared into each other's eyes lovingly. Rika, who currently had her head in the other girl's lap, slowly ran her finger up and down Shino's arm before tracing her collarbone, and finally coming to rest on her cheek. In response the other girl pressed her face into the digit, craving more contact.

 _'Come on Rika, kiss her!'_ the brunette told herself, brushing a pink dyed lick of hair away from her face. Slowly, she craned her neck up, closing the distance between the two girls, feeling the sniper's hot heavy breath on her face. They sat like that for what seemed like an eternity, before Rika squeezed her eyes shut and went in for a peck. She didn't anticipate however, the other girl smashing her lips against hers. While unexpected, Rika immediately melted into the kiss, placing one hand behind her head, and another roaming up and down her body. Shino used one hand to prop them up in a seated position, and another to rub up and down the older girl's back.

Rika was feeling euphoric. It may have been the fact that she couldn't count the glasses of wine she'd had on one hand, but it had just been so long since she'd last kissed someone (One time when she and Asuna were kids, they were just… never mind). It was sloppy, but both of them were so engrossed in each other that they just couldn't care less. A stray hand from the younger girl caught the blacksmith's breast, and her breathing suddenly became heavier. Thus, said hand began to navigate back to her chest and slowly began to squeeze. In retaliation, the brunette started to run her hands down towards the dark-haired girl's jeans.

Rika began to pull the zipper down, but Shino squirmed away, breaking their kiss. _'Great fucking going idiot, you made her uncomfortable'_ she mentally kicked herself. Seeing her discomfort, Shino went into damage control.

"Nnnnnno no no, it's not like that! I just… wanted to go to the bedroom! K-Kazuto will be back out here soon," she assured her partner, groggily but with confidence.

"Oh… yeah… let's go…" She said, her head cloudy with liquid confidence and passion. Shino grasped her hand, gave her a passionate yet brief kiss, and began to drag her upstairs.

* * *

Asuna stared at her boyfriend who was now submerged up to his shoulders in the shallow tub. She stepped in, suddenly aware of her bare body, and immediately slipped down into the warm water. She felt hot, not from the heat of the bath, but from pure embarrassment at how casually the swordsman was taking the situation. This was the first time they'd seen each other naked in real life, and while he wasn't exactly like he was in SAO, Asuna was still impressed. Years of kendo had given him a slender, yet still muscular frame, and while manhood wasn't as sizeable as it was in-game (It must've just been a preset), it still made her gulp. She slowly slid over next to her boyfriend, who wrapped an arm around her. As he did, almost instantly her worries melted away, and she leant her head on his chest. They stayed like that for a while, before Asuna, emboldened by the alcohol in her system began to let her hands wander.

Kazuto felt a few delicate fingers start to trace over his abs, and couldn't help but shudder. _'Does she want to do this tonight? With all these people here?'_ The swordsman was worried, but it changed in an instant as her hand brushed over his half-hard penis. He couldn't help it anymore, and began to passionately neck his girlfriend, his hands now beginning to wander too.

They sat there, exploring each other, in the warm embrace of the water. The Lightning Flash lightly grasped her swordsman's weapon and began to slowly move it up and down. A light moan escaped the boy's lips, and he began to tweak her nipple in his fingers, prompting a similar noise from the ginger. His other hand began to roam lower down her body until he found the apex of her legs, and cautiously began to rub between her lower lips. Kazuto eventually left her now hickey-covered neck alone and moved his head to the left breast, first kissing around the areola before taking it into his mouth, lightly sucking and rubbing his teeth against the nipple. A low, vibrating groan escaped the chestnut-haired girl's throat, and her grip tightened around his cock, her motion increasing in speed.

"Kiri… Kazuto… wait…"

He looked up from Asuna's chest, into her eyes which stared at him hungrily. "Sit on the side of the bath for a sec, please?" Confused, he slowly lifted himself out of the sudsy water, plopping down on the side. She moved between his legs, and resumed her grip on his cock, wiping away the foam from around the area.

 _'Holyshitholyshitholyshitholyshitholyshitholyshit'_ Asuna thought.  
 _'Holyshitholyshitholyshitholyshitholyshitholyshit'_ Kazuto thought.

She slowly took the head of his manhood into her mouth. It was a strange sensation, the hard-yet-soft tip of his penis against the warm, wet cheek of her mouth. Asuna hummed at the sudden amount of flesh in her mouth, the vibration prompting a guttural moan from Kazuto. He placed his hand on top of her head, and began to guide her mouth down his length. They developed a steady rhythm, and she became a little more adventurous, a light massaging of the balls, and a creeping finger up towards the taint which was promptly swatted away.

As the couple was so concentrated on each other, they neglected to hear the sets of footsteps in the hall.

Shino and Rika began to stumble through the hall, before the older girl pressed the younger against a door to kiss her again; it had felt like an eternity since they had last connected. However, they neglected to check whether or not it was properly closed or not, and so they both fell through the door on top of each other, Rika promptly reconnecting with her partner on the tiled floor. The dominant brunette broke it for a second to stand up again, accidentally locking eyes with the other two occupants of the room, Kazuto and Asuna. The nude couple looked on in half-surprise-half-horror at the sudden burst in. The two girls stared back like deer in headlights at the SAO survivors who were half-way through a blowjob.

"So uh… You want to get out of here?" Shino whispered to Rika, still locking eyes with the other two.

 _"Honestly I'm enjoying the view"_ Rika replied at full volume, prompting Asuna to throw a bar of soap at her and Kazuto to blush like a madman.

"Ok! Ok! We're going" Shino panicked, rushing to her feet, and pulling Rika out of the room back into the hall, shutting the door fully behind them. They then looked at each other again, and burst out in laughter, before joining for another kiss and heading towards their bedroom.

As soon as they were inside, Shino shut and locked the door, and immediately pulled her shirt off, meeting her partner on the bed. They locked lips, both lifting Rika's hoodie and undershirt off at the same time. They hastily began to unclip each other's bras, the sniper's springing off first followed closely by the blacksmith's. Shino became incredibly aroused, looking at the older girl's chest, but also a little envious. She wished her B cups had kept growing, but alas, they never did. However, hearing a "holy shit" from her partner, the envy was replaced with embarrassment, and she moved to cover herself.

"No no no, don't cover them, they're really cute"

 _'Cute? Do I want my tits to be 'cute'?'_ Shino dropped the subject as she felt a warm set of sticky lips envelop her right nipple, sucking and tonguing the small nub. The sniper sucked in a sharp breath feeling the assault on her chest rock her world. Rika used her free hand to pull at her zipper, this time successfully pulling it down, and undoing the button, revealing a grey pair of panties, a dark spot forming near the middle.

The younger girl decided that she should try and gain some semblance of control over her situation, and so reached up the skirt of the girl on top of her, and grabbed the waistband of her pink panties. She pulled them down to her knees, and without hesitation stuck a finger inside Rika, prompting a moan into her mouth. She began to move around inside the tight, wet vagina, using her slender finger to tap deep inside her, and stuck another inside for good measure.

Rika then followed suit, moving Shino's panties aside, and rubbing her slit like she was sanding a block of wood. Both were groaning in pleasure as they rubbed each other raw. Rika suddenly took her mouth off the younger girl's breast and removed pulled the intruding fingers out of her, slowly but with urgency. She began to kiss down her stomach towards her womanhood, pulling the waistband down to her ankles with her teeth.

Facing Shino's lips up close, Rika suddenly felt hesitant. This was… weird? But at the same time, oh so arousing. She gave a cautionary probe with her tongue to her hole, which caused the other girl to shudder a little. A tangy taste on her lips, she this time went for a flat tongued lick along the length of her slit, and when she hit the sniper's clit, Shino shook violently, a wobbly grunt filling the air. With her hesitance replaced with curiosity, she started attacking Shino's womanhood with different styles of licks, speaking silent phrases and sucking around the area.

Shino was in heaven. She certainly knew that the seldom times she touched herself had absolutely nothing on this sensation. She was now glad she had actually shaved before coming tonight. As the blacksmith got more and more enthusiastic, the waves of pleasure came more often, until she felt a rising warmth in the pit of her abdomen. Rika brushed her g-spot again, and she felt it once again intensify. "O-o-oh go-o-o-o-o-od" Shino stuttered before she felt her release hit her like a brick wall, practically winding her. She couldn't hold herself in a seated position anymore, and flopped back, her vision blurry, the world full of intense colour.

Rika got up and lay next her, placing a breathy kiss on her lips, which the sniper promptly returned, the taste of herself in the blacksmith's mouth. They both lay there for a second, before Shino rose and examined her partner. She was covered in a light sweat, and there was a small drop of her cum next to her lip. Her brunette hair was tousled, the pink strip now seemingly woven through a sea of mahogany brown. Her chest was rising and falling slowly but sharply, and her large breasts bounced a little with each breath. Her prominent ass caught her eye for what felt like an eternity.

She shook her head, before sliding off the bed.

"Shino, honey? Where are you go-OH FUCK" the older girl gasped as she felt a familiar tongue graze her clit. "D-don't just go straight for… start l-l-lower!"

Shino shrugged, and moved from her g-spot to her opening and began to lightly probe inside, exploring the inside of her partner. Rika's breathing became even heavier, audibly so, and she began to tremble with each touch. Gaining confidence, the sniper started fingering her, while encircling and teasing the clit. A strong hand clutched the back of her head, and pulled her closer, a command she'd happily comply with. Flicking. Stroking. Teething. An assault of actions sent Rika to her edge, but Shino wasn't satisfied with this just yet.

Taking one of her two fingers out of her entrance, she crept the other towards a hole just behind it, and encircled it. Rika jumped a foot at this new sensation, and craved to be entered. Once the hole winked, she pushed a slender finger inside, and instantly the blacksmith was system-shocked. She flooded onto Shino's chin and chest with force that took the younger girl aback. Both girls froze in shock at the huge climax, faces fully red with embarrassment.

"So… that was i-intense"

"Haaaaaaahhh… ye-yeah…"

Shino climbed back onto the bed, and up to the tip of the covers, trying to get underneath, but Rika halted her with a grip on the wrist. The brunette clambered up next to the darker haired girl, and entwined their fingers. They gazed at each other for a while.

 _'Didn't think I'd do this tonight'_ Rika thought.  
 _'This was unexpected'_ Shino thought.

They came together again, in a slightly hesitant but still tender hug, legs entwined. Before they knew it, sleep overtook them both.

* * *

Shino dragged Rika out of the bathroom, and Asuna turned to look at a dumbstruck Kazuto. "Are they…?" he questioned nobody. "I'd guess so" she responded. It was then when she remembered the position they were in, the Lightning Flash clutching the Black Swordsman's Elucidator, slightly wet from the bath and… other reasons. She immediately withdrew her hand, and submerged herself up to her nose in the water, sitting cross-legged and peeping up only slightly at her boyfriend. He slid back down into the bath, and found her hand on her bare thigh.

"Hey, it's fine, it was pretty obvious what we were doing up here for so long, and leaving the door not even fully closed was asking for trouble," he said in an effort to console her. She could only stare in return, not in disgust or hatred or even embarrassment. She was just confounded at how well he took it considering he was in a much worse position than she had been. Reluctantly, she turned her palm over and took his hand properly, before leaning in for a tender kiss.

Before it could deepen, Kazuto broke it, standing up in the bath and extending his hand to her. "We should probably do this in your room, yeah?"

"O-ok, yeah"

Taking his outstretched hand, she came to her feet, and they stepped out of the bath to towel off. Once dry, Kazuto flung open the door, giving it a quick 'all clear', before they both snuck down the hall towards Asuna's bedroom. Passing the spare, they were sure they could hear a slight moaning, but it was too quiet to be sure.

As they got inside, the door shut with a satisfying click, and Kazuto took extra care and attention to make sure this time, it was locked. He turned around to see his chestnut-haired girlfriend waiting for him on her queen-sized bed. She had one leg crossed over the other, and while completely naked still felt suggestive. Her breasts were perky, the nipples accentuated by large, pale areolas. She wore a grin that a blind man wouldn't mistake for innocent intentions, and though her right eye was covered by a lock of golden hair, Kazuto could feel them both burning into his retinas. While he felt he could just take her right there and then, he swallowed his desires, and slowly walked over to her, to take her instead in a passionate yet controlled kiss.

This control however, soon slipped away (the alcohol ebbing and flowing with the teenagers' hormones was a cocktail that could only lead to pure horniness) and the two returned to passionate, intense making out. Hands began to explore, Kazuto maintaining his erection from the bathtub much to his surprise and Asuna's satisfaction. He began to work down her body again towards her womanhood for the second time, and for the first time inserted a finger into her, prompting a slight shudder. He began to move his finger around inside Asuna, exploring the warm tunnel. He recalled once that the skin of the inside of a cheek was the same as inside a vagina, and while he laughed it off at the time, he couldn't help but compare the two in his mind. As if reading his mind, Asuna leaned over to suck him off once again, and he now had a direct comparison.

Yeah. Basically the same.

It was then that Kazuto realised how close he felt to climax. _'Oh shit, not yet!'_ he panicked to himself, tapping Asuna on the shoulder. She rose off of his length with a quizzical look.

"Uh… y-you did me, so I should probably return the favour, right?" He stuttered, trying not to let on his predicament.

"Oh, you don't have-"

"I insist! Truly, i-its fine."

She slowly shifted back on the bed and Kazuto took a position her long, slender legs. He stared her pussy for just a second too long.

"Are you sure you don't want to just keep-ah ah a-ah oh god…"

He began to tongue along the length of her slit, taking a caution-to-the-wind approach to keep his mind off of release. He buried his nose in the delicately trimmed patch of wispy pubes above her clit, desperately trying to remember Klein's crass, yet useful tips.

 _~"You have to circle it, not just attack it straight on! Teasing will get you further than just gunning it to the g-spot, and it'll make the actual contact even better!" he lectured to a practically-deaf Kazuto._

 _"Did you… what?"_

 _"Circle it!"_

 _"Yeah… ok?"~_

 _'As much as I hate to admit it, he knew what he was talking about'_ Kazuto mused, employing his tactic. This earned him a cacophony of groans and yelps of pleasure, plus a hand pulling roughly at his hair. He couldn't feel it however, he was too caught up in the moment.

 _'Holy shit! Where did he learn this?'_ Asuna managed to form a thought through the crashing waves of euphoria hitting her body. She felt herself tighten, and she momentarily numbed.

"Ki… ahh…"

Finally, a tsunami of orgasmic pleasure crashed over her. She felt her body shake, but lost her place in the room, seemingly floating for a moment. When she returned to herself, she first saw a mess of black hair crawling up beside her and nuzzling into her chest, utilising her size as a makeshift pillow. They lay together, but Asuna wanted more. She wanted Kazuto to make her his. She poked his cheek, and he looked up at her, a sleepy yet still aroused look in his eyes – a strange combination but it only seemed to turn her on more.

"Come on Kazuto… you've still got more to do…"

His eyes widened, and he immediately shot back into a kiss. Breaking it for a second, he quickly asked "are you sure you want it", to which she only nodded. Kazuto manoeuvred himself so he was holding himself up over the Lightning Flash, and couldn't help but gulp. He was nervous. _'Kirito was bigger, sure it wasn't technically me, but it's what she's used to.'_ he mentally kicked himself.

"Babe, it's fine, if it goes wrong, I'll tell you to stop." Asuna said, sensing the fear in his eyes, and reached a hand up to cup his cheek. He stared into her eyes for a moment longer, and then began to rub the tip of his member against her slit. Squishy flesh met squishy flesh, and the odd squelching it produced only made Kazuto hornier. He found her entrance, and pushed just the tip inside, already feeling a little resistance to the intrusion.

"Ok… this will probably hurt, so I'll count to 5 for you," he reassured. Asuna only seemed to look a little frightened at this however so he came up with a different plan.

"1"

"2"

"3"

"4"

He pushed hard against the resistance and felt it give, a twang of pain evident across Asuna's face. However, he was fully inside.

"…5"

They stayed like that for a moment, Kazuto fully imbedded, to let Asuna adjust to the dimensions of his sword. Blood slowly began to trickle out, staining the sheets, but neither could really be concentrated on anything else but each other. She gave a slight nod, and he began to move in and out, reducing the urge to slam into her by only looking into her eyes, and not at her nigh-perfect body that got him oh-so-aroused.

The slow rhythm began to build however, and with no sign of discomfort from Asuna, he began to take deeper and faster movements. He felt the urge to release again, but channelled all of his willpower into suppressing it, his kegel muscles fighting a Gleam Eyes of their own.

Asuna stopped him, before pushing him down onto the bed, and mounting herself on top of him. They hadn't tried any other positions before, so he felt a curiosity within himself to try some more. However, cowgirl seemed to help his cause, as the lack of large thrusts allowed him to control his edge a little better.

A minute or so later, they changed positions again, eager to try something new, and ended up in doggy. The Gleam Eyes in his ballsack was gaining ground however, and Asuna's tight ass and slender figure was all he could see, only bringing him closer.

"F-f-fuck-k-k-k" He said, pounding a few more times before pulling his sword out of the sheath, releasing on her ass and the sheets as he went. _'Note to self, invest in condoms'_.

She smirked at the way he had reacted to his own climax, and while she had not been able to do so with him, she crawled in next to the curled up swordsman, who was heavily panting like he'd just run a marathon. She took his hand in hers.

"That was incredible Kazuto."

"Y-yeah, but you didn't cum."

"It doesn't really matter, but if you wanted to help I'm probably still close," she suggested.

Kazuto paused, before trailing his hand back down towards her opening, marginally looser this time around. He began to move in a rhythm similar to his thrusts, and Asuna again lost herself in the pleasure. Before too long, Asuna was again moved to a lesser, but still powerful climax, and the two crawled under the covers together, absolutely drained. They intertwined legs, and Asuna found a spot to rest on the swordsman's chest, and drifted off.

Kazuto lay, staring at the ceiling, as he ran his fingers through a mess of ginger hair. _'I wonder if she could tell how much I was struggling'_ he questioned.

 _'That was amazing'_ Asuna could only think, as she snuggled in tighter to her boyfriend. _'... But now I need to wash my sheets again.'_

* * *

As the sun rose in the morning, the beast tamer tossed in her bed, clutching her head. _'One glass! Never again…'_ she whinged to herself, attempting to find wherever Rika lay next to her. However, opening her eyes a little more, she found herself alone with the room completely untouched from last night. "Did she sleep on a couch?" Keiko plopped off her bed, still fully clothed from last night. Peeping out into the corridor, she saw the hallway empty.

She walked along until she found Asuna's room, and lightly knocked.

"Asuna, are you up?"

The door cracked open, and the Lightning Flash peeked her head out. "What's up Keiko?"

"Do you know where Rika is? She didn't come back to our room last night."

"Hahhh… about that, she and Shino were together last time we saw," Asuna recalled the embarrassing events of the evening.

"Oh ok, well… I guess I'll go check on them" she said innocently.

"… Make sure you knock first."

Keiko turned away but she swore she saw a glimpse of a nude Kazuto lying in her bed. She shook the thought from her mind, and walked towards the other guest room.

She lightly knocked on the door to the room, hearing slight movement inside. She knocked again, and called "Rika?" The rustling inside stopped for a moment, and murmurs could be heard, but it resumed again. Keiko felt like she was being ignored.

Trying the handle, she found it was unlocked, and so she swung it wide. "Don't you ignore me Rika! Where were-OH MY GOD I'M SORRY!" Inside, Rika and Shino were making out nude above the covers, and Keiko saw far too much. She grabbed the door and slammed it shut again, stepped back, and just stared dumbfounded at it. _'I'm never going to be able to get that image out of my head.'_

About an hour later, everyone was redressed and sitting around the dining room table, eating toast and cereals. Odd glances were shot across the table, and the air was stagnant with awkwardness.

"… So, what did you guys get up to last night after I went to bed?" the youngest asked the other four. Weird looks were sent around, before Shino simply said, "We just watched a movie or two and went to bed, not much"

"O-oh, ok."

"…"

"…"

"You could've locked your door Rika…"

The brunette suddenly stood, staring at the wall clock. "Oh look at the time! The bus will be here any moment! Come on Shino, we should go!"

They both collected their belongings in a rush, and dashed towards the door and out into the bright sunshine.

"So, that's a weird couple, huh" Kazuto posed the remaining two girls.

Keiko gave a "yep" and Asuna only giggled in reply, before pecking him on the cheek.

"Speaking of, Kazuto, you may want to start sleeping under the covers," Keiko began.

The couples' eyes widened in sync, as they looked at each other for a second. "… What did you see?"

"Too much of everyone this morning, honestly."

* * *

 **I have too much time on my hands. Sorry if it felt a little inconsistent, I wrote some parts of this in a different state of mind to others. Still, feel free to R/R, I appreciate any and all feedback (I live for salt).  
**

 **Hope you enjoyed, later! o/**


End file.
